ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Road 2 Redemption (2009)
Card Extreme Elimination Chamber Match for the EAW Undisputed Hardcore Championship Methuselah © vs. Captain Charisma vs. WWEFan vs. Mister K vs. Latino vs. Dark Emperor Extreme Elimination Chamber Match for the vacant EAW World Heavyweight Championship Jaywalker vs. Jericho is Kewl vs. CM Ronn vs. HRDO vs. Lethal Consequences vs. Regulator Triple Threat Ladder Match - Sabina's Contract on the Line Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs. Edge & TNA Rocks vs. Mak Loser Leaves Dynasty Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship Y2Impact © vs. StarrStan First Blood Match Nik-e-G vs. Cole Essence of Excellence vs. 2Xtreme EAW Vixens Championship #1 Contender's 10-Woman Battle Royal HBKFan vs. Eve vs. Alexa vs. Jenny vs. Kristina Hardy vs. Heart Break Gal vs. Sandy vs. Francesca vs. Wild4Rko vs. Katt Kizz EAW Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' 3-Way Tag Team Match The Xtremes (Xtreme Classic & Extreme Enigma) vs. StereoParty (StereoRaptor & PartyManiac) vs. Mickey Masterson & Adam Results *1. Extreme Enigma broke up his own partner's pinfall with a steel chair into Xtreme Classic's back and Xtreme Classic look at his partner with a "WTF" look then Extreme Enigma nails his partner with the chair multiple times. Extreme Enigma finishes assaulting his own partner with a Twist of Fate. *2. Other participants of the match including HBKFan, Heart Break Gal, Alexa, Kristina Hardy, Wild4Rko, Sandy, Francesa, and Katt Kizz. *3. During part of the match, Sabina pushes the ladder off as Edge & TNA Rocks as ETR was going for the briefcase containing Sabina's contract. In another part of the match, the King of Extreme Knocka made a surprising return and hits an MKO on ETR. Then Knocka hits the Punt Kick on Rated R Shaman of Sexy before leaving ringside. At the end of the match as RRS and ETR was fighting on the top of the ladder, Sabina came back in the ring and everyone thought that she was helping her beloved until Sabina uses all her power to push it completely off causing ETR and RRS falling from the top of the ladder onto FOUR STACKED TABLES!!!! *4. Y2Impact use a 10-year old fan to protect himself against StarrStan to prevent StarrStan to use a taser on Impact. At the end of the match as StarrStan was going for the Starrsault from the top rope, someone slides a steel chair then Impact uses the chair onto StarrStan's head and hit a top-rope piledriver through a sheet of glass and onto the steel chair and getting the pinfall on StarrStan thus StarrStan going to Showdown due to the match's stipulation. *5. The match was made by HBKFan due to Regulator being the person that helped Impact in the previous match. *6. Nik-e-G originally won the match, but the match continues due to Cole a bottle of ketchup to the referee after both men were under the ring for an unknown amount of time. Due to his win, Cole will be revealing Jaden's diary on Showdown. *7. After the match, the lights flicker and Cena29 appears on the screen. He told 2Xtreme and the fans that he got some important information then shows Essence of Excellence's briefcase. Cena29 knows that 2Xtreme and the fans are wondering of what's in the briefcase as he opens the case and took out a VHS tape. Cena29 then told 2Xtreme that last week, 2Xtreme's girlfriend, Larah was taken out by Essence of Excellence but earlier this week, Cena29 look of what inside the case and found something that could cheer Larah and announces that it was Cena29's and Larah's sex tape. But more shockingly that Cena29 announces that he's the real father of 2Xtreme's child!!! *8. Y2Impact took Regulator's spot in the match after he took Regulator out in a bloody mess backstage. *10. WWEFan cashes in his Cash In The Vault Briefcase. Eliminations Miscellaneous *Dr. Feelgood selected Robbie V for the newest member of his team. *Cole apologized to EAW General Manager Jaden for stealing her diary and gave it back to her. Jaden then ask Cole some water and two pills due to Jaden having a headache. Cole then does what she say to him except Cole throw the two pills in the garbage then replace with two pills of Extenze. Cole gave the cup of water and pills to Jaden and Jaden says thanks to Cole. Cole then asks Jaden as she needs anything, just tell him as Jaden then drink the water and swallow the pills as Cole leaves Jaden's office. Jaden opens her diary book, and she sees on the first page “Extenze: Best product seller in China”. She flips to the other page where she sees the lyrics of the song "RickRoled" as she screams her lungs out of Cole's joke. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2008